barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Delia/Gallery
Images of Princess Delia from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Dolls 96692477-260x260-0-0 Mattel+Barbie+in+The+12+Dancing+Princesses+Princes.jpg Delia's doll.JPG Book illustration DA3A321F-4EFA-483E-B57A-0DA56ED309A9.jpeg C8AA1F83-C8FD-42C5-AD7E-C6257F3918F8.jpeg 12-dancing-princesses-barbie-movies-33104776-500-263.jpg Dancing-princess-964x1024.jpg Official Stills DeliaYay.png vhjm.png Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills.jpg Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills 3.jpg Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Official Stills 6.jpg 12-dancing-princess-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-30037565-1500-844.jpg Wedding-still-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-31370284-500-375.jpg CF3DE685-EA03-491C-81E8-47BBA361934F.jpeg 84F6A28D-D4F2-4B5F-827A-3BD71C450F26.jpeg 3a9f71cc2d8441ae2eb749e7c0a31855.jpg Computer game C2A13C73-6009-48CE-9692-33FDB584CE98.jpeg Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses game - Delia.png Screenshots barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-257.jpg|Delia and Edeline play crouquet barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-276.jpg|Delia apologizes for almost hitting King Randolph barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Delia's close-up barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-284.jpg|Delia and Edeline continue playing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|Delia, Edeline, Hadley, Isla and Janessa barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-394.jpg|Delia and Edeline arrive at the dining room barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-405.jpg|The princesses seated in the dining room. barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-476.jpg|Delia eating barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg|Delia calls out to Courtney barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-563.jpg|Delia rushes to receive ballet slipper barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg|Delia followed by Edeline barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-823.jpg|Delia tests her ballet slippers barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg|Delia wishes for some music barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-853.jpg|The triplets insist Derek to play his flute barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-917.jpg|Delia dancing with Courtney and Edeline Garden dance.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-937.jpg|All the 7 eldest princesses dance. Delia can be spotted right in front of the fountain barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-940.jpg|Delia dances with her elders sisters: Blair and Courtney vmld;.jpg|Delia's bed in the bedroom barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1046.jpg|Edeline teases Genevieve, while Delia watches her barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg|Delia, Edeline and Fallon laugh at Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.jpg|Delia and Edeline greet the Duchess barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1779.jpg|Delia and Courtney look at each other barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1912.jpg|All the 12 princesses stand as Rowena instructs them Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1910.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1899.jpg|Delia and Edeline stand as Rowena instructs them barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1960.jpg|Delia swings the fan barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2024.jpg|All the princesses in their room barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg|Delia, Edeline and Fallon talk with each other barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg|Delia, Edeline and Fallon watch the clock ring barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2488.jpg|All the princesses listen to what Genevieve is saying barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.jpg|The princesses celebrate the triplets' birthday barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2611.jpg|The girls bow before the triplets and throw the petals barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2626.jpg|The girls form a tunnel barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2794.jpg|All the princesses listen to their mother's favorite story barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-2969.jpg|Delia stands near her stone barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg|Genevieve stands on Delia's stone barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3134.jpg|The princesses watch the gateway open Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3161.jpg|Courtney and Delia amazed by the gateway Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3283.jpg|Delia and her sisters explore the magical land Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3313.jpg|Delia seated in the boat with Edeline Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3374.jpg|They get off the boat barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3380.jpg|Delia and Edeline watch the beautiful pavilion barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3489.jpg|Delia dances with Edeline and Fallon barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3585.jpg|Continues dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3648.jpg|The trio continues dancing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3711.jpg|Delia dances with Edeline and Fallon (Back) barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3721.jpg|Delia's dancing slippers barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3726.jpg|Delia, Edeline and Fallon dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3764.jpg|All the sisters decide to leave barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3790.jpg|All the sisters leave barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3865.jpg|All the princesses are sleepy barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3962.jpg|Genevieve and Delia talk barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-3975.jpg|Delia and Courtney listen to the butler barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4016.jpg|All the sisters rush to meet King Randolph barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4393.jpg|All the sisters sing for King Randolph barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg|Courtney, Delia and Edeline sing barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4449.jpg|Rowena interrupts barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-4474.jpg|Rowena asks the girls to leave barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5018.jpg|Genevieve dances on Delia's stone barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5043.jpg|The girls are ready to go to the pavilion barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5094.jpg|Genevieve asks what to dance? barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5106.jpg|All the girls wait for magic to happen barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5132.jpg|The nightgowns get transformed into ballet gowns barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5220.jpg|Delia and Edeline dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5257.jpg|All the six eldest princesses dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5305.jpg|Delia and Edeline dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.jpg|All the six eldest princesses dance again barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5368.jpg|Delia and Edeline twirl barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg|All the 7 eldest princesses dance. Delia can be spotted third from the left barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5446.jpg|The princesses dancing slippers barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5453.jpg|All the 12 princesses dance together barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-5923.jpg|All the girls line up barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6038.jpg barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6098.jpg|Delia watches Lacey fall down barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Delia tired working barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6332.jpg|Delia watches Rowena talk barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6380.jpg|Delia defends Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6409.jpg|Delia and Genevieve lose hope barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg|The girls decide to leave barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7032.jpg|Delia and Blair watch Fallon dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7056.jpg|Blair and Delia wish to dance with a prince barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7083.jpg|Blair and Delia barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.jpg|Blair, Delia and Fallon dance with the prince barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7095.jpg|Delia dances barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7110.jpg|Delia happily dances with the prince barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7356.jpg|Delia and Edeline as seen from Rowena's Telescope barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7402.jpg|Delia and Edeline listen to the conversation barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7442.jpg|All the 12 Princesses barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7460.jpg|Delia and Edeline agree with Genevieve barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7532.jpg|Ashlyn, Genevieve, Delia and Edeline shocked to see the place dissappear barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7540.jpg|Delia and Edeline worried barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7827.jpg|Delia, Edeline and Fallon barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg|Princesses watch as Genevieve and Derek dance barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7957.jpg|Courtney and Delia barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7975.jpg|Delia and Edeline watch as Derek and Genevieve dance on air barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-7996.jpg|Delia and Edeline dance their way out barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|All the princesses exit through their mother's pavillion barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8209.jpg|Princesses overhear the guards barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8228.jpg|"The Power of 12" barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8344.jpg|Delia and Edeline swing their croquet mallets barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-8373.jpg|Delia and Edeline run after distracting the guards barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9195.jpg|Delia, Edeline and Fallon barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9232.jpg|Princesses excited their little sister's wedding barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg|The princesses watch as Genevieve walks barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9361.jpg|The 6 eldest princesses dance in pairs; Delia is seen dancing with Courtney barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.jpg|The last scene from the movie Category:Galleries Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Gallery Category:Princess Gallery Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses